ShinigamiSama Gets Bored
by DemonAlilith
Summary: Death himself gets bored sometimes so he decided to check in on some people.Pure Crack
1. Shinigamisama Gets Bored

_**What happens when Shinigami-sam gets bored with watching the Student's mission's and other professional things.**_

Shinigami-sama was watching BlackStar screw up another mission he got bored it would be evident on his face but he has that mask on, He decided to check up on Soul Eater Evans who was on the peak to being a Death-scythe when he connected the mirrior in the Death Room to where Soul was he saw something that surprised him.

Soul was sitting on his couch with tissues all around him watching some movie and eating popcorn then Soul spoke "Oh my god Jenny he doesn't love you he wants that skank Rebecca" then the boy was sobbing again and blowing his nose.

Shinigami-sama was baffled this is what Soul did in his spare time, The man felt it was a envade of privacy so he checked up on cute little Death The Kid saw made him blush behind his mask, it was so cute that his son liked to dress-up but it was a little creepy.

Kid was wearing a pink dress that was symmetrical with some light pink high heels with his hair curled to perfection and had his nails painted tan and with his hand on his hip he was walking in front of his bed saying in a valley girl voice "Oh my Father I got this new perfectly symmetrical dress with matching heels today it was a good deal 88 dollars"Kid got a bottle of lip gloss out of no where and was putting a huge amount on his lips.

Shinigami-sama was staring to get weirded out so he tuned in to see what Death-scythe was doing , What he saw scarred him for life and If you looked under his mask you would see the Excalibur face.

Spirit had on no clothes except for his Maka boxers dancing to My milkshake twirling and jumping and shaking his butt was making Shinigami-sama sick ,Death turned away from that as quickly as possible and got to Marie who was doing something very odd.

Marie was sitting at a table with a picture of Stein across from her she started speaking in an English accent "Oh Stein my lover how was pish posh soup I am so glad you decided to have this wonderful time with me" the "whoosh" personality change "STEIN YOU SAYING I AM FAT YOU DIRTY SCIENTIST BASTARD" then The woman ripped apart the picture then was all sweet again "love I am so sorry".

Shinigami-sama was horrified then he doesn't know what made him do a stupid Idea but he turned to Stein on his Shinigami-sama threw up in his mask at the sight that behold him.

Stein had a gut necklace on and guts shirt on and guts everything on the only thing that wasn't made out of organs was his lab coat, Shinigami-sama couldn't stand it he turned off his mirror and sat down at a stool that came out of no where and said to himself "I am going to need remedial therapy" then the cloaked man got a light bulb over his head and pulled out his trustworthy Mandolin.

The next day Shinigami-sama got with a therapist and was bright and new but was still traumatized forever.

_**The End**_


	2. ShinigamiSama Gets A Visit

_**What happens when Shinigami-sama gets a visit from everyone he saw on his mirror.**_

Shinigami-sama was in the Death Room playing his trustworthy he heard a knock at the door he said in a sing-song voice "come in~" When he saw who it was he couldn't help but laugh.

Soul Eater Evans and Maka were her to speak to him "Hello Shinigami-sama we gained another soul today we just wanted to confirm with you face to face" Shinigami-sama clapped his hands "that is great you to can go home now and Soul I really hope Jenny got with lee~" Soul got the Excalibur face and Maka got the "WTF" look.

Maka turned to Soul "what is he talking about" Soul started to laugh akwardly and put an arm around Maka and as they left he looked at Shinigami-sama then looked back and as they were walking out you could hear Soul saying "oh nothing just this stupid inside joke me and Shinigami-sama have".

Shinigami-sama shrugged and started to track some madness around and found a tiny bit but not enough to be harmful and he heard a knock on the door but this person obviously didn't have manors though.

Death the Kid walked in the Death Room and spoke"Honorable Father I just couldn't do the mission it was so...asymmetrical i was going to die of blood loss" Shinigami-sama shook his head not that Kid would see "Poor Kiddo-kun how about you go home and put on that pretty dress and heels you bought and you can throw a party to feel better".

Kid got that "holy hell I asymmetrical" look, and ran out crying that he was dirty and filthy and was a weird freak.

Shinigami-sama called after his son "Oh Kiddo-kun I am sorry i thought it was cute"The man sighed and turned back to his magic mirror and he looked down and saw a cute white bunny he got the "wittle bloomers" look on his face and reached down picked it up.

The bunny perked it's ears up when he felt himself being raised off the ground,Shinigami-sama made a squeaky noise and said "oh my god you are the cutest wittle bunny i have ever seen yes you are yes you are I am going to name you Kiddo-chan jr. yep perfect name" then he set the bunny on his shoulder and patted it.

Shinigami-sama heard another knock on his door he sighed again "who is it now I wanted to spend some time with Kiddo-chan jr." then he said louder "come in"When he saw who it was he needed his therapist again.

Stein and Marie were here to talk to Shinigami-sama. Stein saw the bunny on his shoulder and reached for it "oh maybe I can dissect this cute little bunny" Marie called out "no Stein you can't dissect it" Shinigami-sama was disgusted, He gave Stein 4 Reaper chops.

Marie walked Stein out to take him to Nygus he might have brain damage, But he will be okay(rather retarded than crazy) and before Marie left Shinigami-sama gave her his therapist's card her name is Angie.

The rest of the day Shinigami-sama played with Kiddo-chan jr.

**The End**


End file.
